RES
Roary's Eye-magination Station, more widely known as RES, is a fellow category on Moshi. It's way at the bottom, so most people don't really notice it all that much when they first come on the Forums. The people of RES are called RESidents, sometimes incorrectly called RESers or RESians. RES is also sometimes called REMS. This is something that RESidents freely admit they hate. RES is quite likely the most confusing, misunderstood, angsty, dramatic, weird, slightly battle-thirsty category in the history of the universe. Automatically upon hearing a bit about RES, people will usually assume they're a bunch of freaks addicted to fighting. We aren't. I'm going to tell you a bit about the general personality of RESidents. We're all unique, yes, but we also have a lot in common. Most RESidents don't have a social life. Most of them are shy in reality, but act crazy, or more like their, 'true' selves online, I suppose. Most RESidents absolutely hate when incorrect puncuation or capitilization is used, but can take a certain amount when it comes to grammar, due to the fact that when it comes to this most of us falter a little. There is a very small amount of male RESidents. I'm aware of around four, maybe five. It's not a large amount in comparision to the amount of female RESidents. This is why about two of the guys gladly indulge in online dating. A small amount of RESidents do this, a small amount of them despise this, but as far as I know the rest are neutral. I wasn't aware of online dating in RES until this Feburary, so it's not obvious and everywhere you look. People seem to think that we also fling cuss words around all the time like we own the place. Generally, we only do this when we get extremely pissed, use it to add emphasis (as I just did with the word 'pissed'), or we're on a website such as this and we like to use them just because we know we can and we won't get in trouble. There's a large amount of Pokemon, Warriors, and Hunger Games fans that spend their time at RES. Most of us also enjoy anime but we don't talk about it all that much so I'm not sure which ones which people like. I know there's a few Bleach, Beyblade, Hetalia, Tokyo Mew Mew, Soul Eater, and Magical Girl(Or something like that) fans. Now, enough of that. You see RESidents making fun of noobs and moshi-cons a lot, as well as the whole punctuation and capitilazition thing I mentioned before. I'll explain where it orginated. I don't know the story completely, as I wasn't there at the time. But from what I heard, this chick called Dani came into RES and quickly climbed up to a high status. Apparently, before this, high status RESidents, called legends or epics, where leaving daily because of a random overload of new people. I don't really understand much of what was so bad about the new people, or noobs, other than there was so many of them at once. Anyways, this Dani chick, she made this set of rules. There was about 50 of them, more or less. One said that you had to use correct grammar (Even though Dani herself wasn't that great), no reporting, no moshi-cons (A.K.A. Moshi faces), etc. etc. Credit to whoever wrote this. Because I didn't, I just posted it. Category:Trolling Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Ye Olde RES